How many stars?
by Bellward321
Summary: Bella's an invisible freshman while Edward is a Mr. Popular sophomore.Will sparks fly between those two? And, there's an addition to the Cullen family, will the secrets be revealed? Read to find out.
1. Introduction

Hi everyone! This is my first Fan Fiction ever (related to twilight at least), and I hope you all enjoy it.

Introduction:

**Bella Swan:** A shy yet extremely smart freshman in high school. She is unbelievably accident prone and has only one friend, so far.

**Edward Cullen:** The popular guy. He is on the football team as a sophomore, has a group of girls who trail after him, is invited to the best parties, and is basically liked by all the girls and loathed by all the guys.

**Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica:** Disgusting mean girls who are always around Edward.

**Lizzie:** A huge girly girl who is obsessed with Edward.

**Alexandra**: On the dark side; a tomboy; likes Edward.

**Alice Cullen:** Edward's beloved and spontaneous sister.

**Emmet Cullen:** Edward's older and highly humorous brother.

**Rosalie Hale:** Emmet's girlfriend. She is kind and welcoming.

**Jasper Hale:** Rosalie's brother and Alice's girlfriend.

**Christina Geller (Christy):** Best and only friend of Bella. She is obsessed with her academics.

**Mike, Tyler, and Eric:** Jerks obsessed with Bella and Christy.

Other characters may randomly pop up, but may not be as significant.

Will sparks fly between Edward and Bella? Will a strange addition to the Cullen family help? What happens when things get so much more complicated than this old cliché? Read the story to find out!


	2. High School

**Ok, so here is the first chapter!**

_BPOV:_

First day of highschool.

"Hey Bella!" Cristy yelled into my ear. Now I understood the terribel effects tons of coffee had on her.

"Hey Cristy. Why are you so jumpy this morning? Shouldn't you be grieving since its our first day of high school!?" I exclaimed.

"Never! I have been waiting for this day forever! Finally I get to be free and rid of those pesky monstors from highschool!" A huge grin came on her face.

Cristy had always been more mature than anyone else I had ever met.

"Oh right, now we get to meet new monstors! Yeepee!" I said sacracastically.

We got out of the car and starred at the huge school standing in front of us that we are going to attend for the next four years. I saw a diverse group of kids surrounding the highschool. It was frightning.

Suddenly, Cristy tugged my elbow and led us in. Cristy was far to anxious to get into her class and make sure everything was stable. I, however, was not that anxious.

"Cristy, why do you have so many books with you on the first day of school?" I asked her, not sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Well, I classified my binders into their appropriate subjects and made sure I brought along some information so that I wasn't dumbfounded."

"Of course."

"See you during lunch! Thank god we have that period together!! Addios!" She said enthusiastically after giving me a comforting smile. Yet, I wasn't comforted.

I was happy to know that we had lunch, Enligsh, and History class with eachother. I felt at ease and walked into my next class that was right next to this crowd of girls surrounding this one boy, and I murmmered to myself: "this is high school" and let out a sigh.

**Please review. Thanks.**


	3. Geometry

_BPOV_

I took the few minutes I had to straighten out my desk before everyone came in. And, apparently, the fan club outside were in the same class as me.

I looked down and straigtened out my midnight blue shirt. I didn't look at the bronze haired boy directly, but I was able to understand why all of those girls couldn't leave him alone, he was gorgeous.

"Hey, Ed, look, freshman girls!" A boy shouted out while pointing at me and this girl siting across from me.

"What little girls. Grose!" One of the girls from the fan club bursted out. This "Ed" character, however, remained scielent.

Thankfully, class started right there and then. The teacher, Mr. Masson, introduced himself and pointed out that he will pair up teams to work on the labs.

He begun his list of pairs:

Jessica and Eric, Tanya and Tyler, Lauren and Mike, and so went on the list, until he reached the last three people on the list, and realised that they must work together because of an uneven number of people.

They were me, Edward, and Lizzie.

He gave us a task and claimed it to be the first project of the first semester. He noted that it will count as a large portion of our final grade, and that assistance will be provided.

For the rest of the class he explained some topics and gave us some sites we could refer to inorder to do the project well. He dissmissed us with the note: you will not be given time to do this project in class.

Great! I had to figure out some way to do this project and get a good grade and at the same time work with these bozos. I couldn't wait till lunch—my first class with Cristy.

Unfortunatly, I still had to go through math class. Argh.


	4. A strange encounter during lunch

_**BPOV**_

Geometry was a pain! My teacher seems alright, however, the curriculum disturbs me. So much to memorize! I wonder how Cristy was able to do all of this as an eigth grader!

The class lasted shorter than the first one did, and I walked as fast as I could to the cafeteria to talk to Cristy.

_**Cristy's pov**_

My first two classes were rather simple. I hope high school is more difficult than this, I could sleep and still ace them if not.

I was eager for lunch with Bella. I was curious as to how she found her classes—particularly Geometry. But I decided to drop of my books at my locker before, to give myself less to carry.

And, to my great inconvinience, there was a guy who had his arms wrapped around two girls, smirking. He pressed his lips to those of one of them, and the other girl grimaced. I was disgusted.

Well, of course I wasn't just going to stand there and let them cover my locker. So I went on being myeslf.

"Excuse me? Can you please move to the side? You are covering up my locker."

The girls stared at me like I wasn't human, but the guy was kind enough to readjust his position, which caused the girls to do the same.

I went to my locker and tried to open it, pulling it with all my force. It didn't help that I was anemic. **A/N: I am sorry if this offended anyone, it was never meant to do anything near that---I am anemic myself.**

I ended up practically attacking my locker when Bella saw me. I was slightly relieved yet incredibly angry at my locker.

_**BPOV**_

"_What are you doing to your poor locker?"_ I exclaimed as I saw her ready to stick a knife into it---or worse.

"It won't open! I don't understand! What did I ever do to this locker?!" She farntically shouted. I was slightly appalled at the fact that this had no affect what-so-ever on the fan club that I recognized from Biology.

I felt a strange erge to speak to him about what we were going to do about the project, but I decided I should ask Cristy for advice first. She had plenty of experience in this field.

She finally pulled her locker open, after her palm was a deep red. She plopped in her books in the neatest order and we headed towards the cafeteria.

"Uh-oh! One area we hadn't covered---were will we sit?" We both starred at the tables and at eachother apprehensively. That was a question neihter of us had an answer to.

I tried to answer though. "Umm..how about that one?" It was empty, and towards the corner were there was a reasonably sized window.

"Sure." She replied and we both sat down there with your lunch and books.

"So, how were your classes?" She asked me casually as she opened up her sandwich.

"Awful…we already have a group project to complete in Biology! And the people in my group don't look like they are going to do any work! What do I do?" I complained, knowing she would come up with the perfect plan.

"Oh god! What I would do is talk to them, see if they are actually going to participate—if not, you can either talk to your teacher, although those kids will probably ambush you if you do, or, just do the project yourself and write their name on it at the end—its better than getting a zero." She retorted.

Cristy's logic frightened me at times. Yet, it always seemed to make sense.

"Hmm..thanks for the advice. So, how were your first classes?" I asked her.

"Pretty good. Easy. But good." She told me. Of course, I kept telling her a billion times that she should go to a challenging private school…but no.

Right there and then, we noticed that Edward and his group of girls and a few other guys, some of which I regocnized from my first class, were starring at us incredulously.

"What the hell are you nerds doing sitting on our table?" The blonde standing next to Edward shrieked. A few of them chuckled slightly.

I was speechless, insulted, and intimidated, but Cristy wasn't.

"Tell you what—we will leave if you tell me the meaning of the word _narcissistic_."

"Why should I go with your deal freshman?"

"Why not? Is it really that hard for you to figure out the meaning of an eigth grade term?"

"No! I just…can't remember it at this moment!"

"Well, can any of your friends?"

The all mumbled no.

"Hmm…guess that means we wont be getting up. You might want to brush up on your vocabulary though…you do want to graduate right?"

"Ugh! Whatever bitch!"

Cristy laughed. I was surprised to see Edward, who seemed to be the leader of the group, chuckled, as if he were pleasently surprised.

I turned on Cristy.

"My god! How are you brave enough to talk to them like that?"

"Its simple—they have absolutly no perceptive in life—none at all, which is what makes it so easy for us to take over them."

"Yeah, I guess your right. But, lets not sit here from now on, k?"

All of a sudden, one of the boys of the group came over and tried to negotiate.

"Alright twerps, how about we all sit on this table, the left portion yours, right portion ours. Deal?" He said coldly with fierce eyes.

I quickly agreed before Cristy retorted defiantly and ended up sewing him—knowing her, that was highly possible.

And that was the end of that. Next period: English.

**Please review!  
**

**I am really anxious to see what you guys think of this story.**

**So, the next time I update will be after I get a few reviews!—so review—pronto!!**

**You'll see the next chapter then!**


	5. Why, oh, why?

**Before I start…: **

**special thanks to all those people who put me on alert, added me to their favorites, and LJ'sGotANewPenName for the review.**

_**BPOV: **_

Apparently, my group members were practically following me everywhere! Edward and Lizzie were with me in this class too, but, I wasn't going to let that bother me, considering Cristy was right next to me.

I noticed the too loud conversation between Lizzie and Edward.

"So, don't you think its just so totally awesome that we are going to be working together for our Bio project?!" She chirped loudly.

"Umm…sure. You realize there's this other girl working with us too right?" He said. I wasn't surprised that he didn't remember my name—after all, I was just an insignficant little freshman.

"Oh whatever! Me…you..." She trailed off for a while with a dreamy look on her face. "We can always pay the girl to ignore us you know." She winked.

Eww.

I was just as relieved as Edward when class finally started. The teacher, Mrs. Goodman, introduced herself after taking attendance and we were able to understand that she was definitely one of the most difficult teachers ever.

"Does anybody know the literary element used to describe a character that thinks of himself as God?"

The class was dumbfounded, but of course, Cristy knew the answer.

"Hubris."

"Very good Ms. Geller."

As I got up with the two large textbooks and the 800 paged novel, I stumbled and in the process, I was about to fall to the ground with all my books. I waited, for the pain, it couldn't be any worse than last time---which was yesterday.

But, instead, I felt two muscular, cold arms wrap around my waist, protecting me and keeping me from falling.

I turned around, still in his arms, to see whose they were, and to my extreme disbelief, they were Edward's! We gazed into each other's eyes for a minute until I started to get my self out of that position—to which he responded by loosening his arms.

"Thank you." I said to him politly.

"Your welcome—how about next time you try to watch where you walk? You could have gotten hurt!" He told me with an expression I couldn't really read.

I resisted the urge to stick my toung out at him like a five-year-old. Instead, I looked away with a disgusted look on my face.

He recognized my face and urge and smirked. That only made me want to do it more. I still didn't respond verbally though.

The next few classes were my elective, art, history, and regular biology (**A/N: this story takes place in New York, and in New York there are regents (big state exams given to students for almost each subject at the end of the year. Also, each student usually takes two science classes—one lab, one normal curriculum class (usually…not always..but in this case…yes)**

Then came gym…nooooooo! I couldn't stand gym! I hated gym soo much! It should be illegal! There are far too many ways for a person to get killed in that class!

And, do my great discomfort, Edward and all of his friends were in that class. Why oh why?

After I changed into the green shorts and tight yellow t-shirt, the coach begun class. I wasn't expecting to start anything right away—but we did.

He divided us up into teams of five. I was with Edward, Emmet, Jessica, and Lauren. Of course.

This was going to be the worst experience of all of their lives and mine.

We were supposed to play our own game of basketball with another group of five—Alice, a pikie like dark haired short girl with a warm smile on her face, Alexandra, Eric, Mike, and Tyler.

Oh no.

Edward noticed the horrified look I probably had on my face and couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

"something wrong, Bella?" He knew my name? _since when?! _I noticed the Lauren's grip on him tightened a little at the mention of my name.

"N-n-no." It didn't help that I stuttered. I was a terrible liar.

"A-a-a-re you sure?" He asked, with a huge smirk playing on his face.

"Yes." I said without making any eye contact. I turned my face away, trying to look confident and defiant.

It probably didn't work.

Emmet made a plan and we all tried to follow along. I was pretty sure they all knew by my very breakable thin appearance that I wasn't likely to be the best athlete of them all.

It was time to play.

Oh boy.

**Please review! **

**Great Bella and Edward parts are coming soon---and so is the 'addition' part—which is really far-fetched by the way.**

**Oh, and, if you have a question about something that I included in this story—feel free to ask me…like the 2 bio classes.**

**You will probably be seeing the next chapter later—the more replies—the earlier I update! (Unless I am really eager to write)**

**~Sophie**


	6. Dazzle my wound, won't you?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I am not Stephenie Meyer. The characters are hers, only the ones that I have added are my own creation (Cristy, Alexandra, etc.) So, I only take credit for them. And, this goes for the entire story. **_(I just felt like I should say this)

_**BPOV**_

I was supposed to block people—I was too nervous for anyone's good.

I felt Edward's eyes on me, and I couldn't help but rejoice over that fact.

Then, it started.

Alice, Edward, and Emmet were unbelievably fast. It was like watching a professional basketball game.

I tried my best—which was, of course, the worst compared to others.

Lauren gave me a smug look, and showed off her so called "athletic abilities" when all she did was scream really loudly whenever the ball came near her.

Every now and then I noticed Edward sneaking a look at me, yet I couldn't be sure, since his girlfriends were by me too.

He was so gorgeous. However, I didn't let that show on my face.

A ball came at me. It wasn't the ball we were playing with—which is why none of the boys or girls looked up until I practically hit the floor.

I didn't truly realize that the ball hit me on the left upper corner of my head until I finally took my hand off of it which was covering the wound and the blood oozing out from it.

The game stopped immediately. None of the girls chose to help me. I heard Jessica scream "eww! Blood!"

Alice went to get the coach, and some other people were really shocked. I wanted to see Edward's reaction, but I couldn't, due to the pain.

And then, all of a sudden, I felt someone wipe off the blood with a tissue, and then place the tissue upon the wound to stop the bleeding.

I opened my eyes and saw that it was Edward.

"Bella, how do you feel now? Is it still hurting?" I heard him ask.

His voice was so beautiful and velvety; it stood out from all of the other voices.

"No. I'm fine. Thanks."

He helped me up and thankfully, the period finally ended. He chose to walk by my side.

"So, I am thinking you get injured very often?" he asked me, shining a glorious crooked smile.

"Maybe." I couldn't help but blush.

"Hey, what's with your attitude?"

"What?"

"I mean—do you not find me attractive at all, Bella?"

He gazed into my eyes and dazzled me. I stared at him like an idiot before I could reply.

"I..uh..I…no! I…just…I.."

He laughed.

"Relax. I was just joking around. Just kind of shocked that you don't remember me."

What did he mean? Of course I remembered him—or at least who he used to be—in middle school.

"I remember who you _were. _If that's what you mean."

"Well, I can see that you certainly have not changed—same old accident prone Bella.''

"Well I'd rather be accident prone than a jerk like you! Hanging out with pathetic sluts all the time!" I was shocked at my own use of language—I didn't curse often.

"Jealous?" He smirked. Ugh! Why did he have to be so handsome?!

"No! I was simply making a statement of fact!"

At that moment, Cristy caught up with me. I felt so relieved.

"Hey Cristy!"

"Hey Bella. How was gym? a.k.a—the one element in this world that I would cheerfully beat to death."

Cristy hated gym just as much as I—sometimes even more. I chuckled as I saw Edward pull back apprehensively after he heard Cristy.

If you knew what was best for you, you would never do anything to insult Cristy.

"Terrible—I got injured—nothing new there"

"Oh my! Are you alright? See, this is when you want to have a friend who has some practice in the medical field and a first aid kit with her at all times! Stupid schedule making peoples."

Edward chuckled and introduced himself to Cristy. She seemed unaffected by his dazzling face and breathtaking smile. Then again, it was Cristy, after all.

He finally went off and I and Cristy walked to the bust station.

"So, do you like Edward?" She asked me out of nowhere.

"I don't know Cristy. I can't be sure. It's…hard to tell."

She didn't go further on it, which was one quality I always liked about her—not pressing on uncomfortable topics.

We stood there, waiting for the bus to arrive. I glanced around and saw Edward making out with Jessica while leaning against a Volvo. I was guessing it was his.

Alice saw me and smiled, and I smiled tentatively back. The rest of the family was just waiting for Edward to finish so that they could go home.

Why did I feel so…angry…at the site of Edward making out with Jessica? After all—what did he mean to me? Nothing. Right?

The bus finally came and I reached home, with a pleasant surprise waiting for me inside.

**Review!! Review!! And Review!!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this one!**

**Preview: Addition—next chapter or so. Who's going to be added into the Cullen's family? Why? **

**One added sibling has a major secret—will she be accepted? Will Edward, Alice, and Emmet care for them? **

**Read to find out.**

**Oh, and one last thing before I leave you all to your great confusion over the 'addition' thing: Review!!**


	7. Bourrée

**Seriously peoples! Review!!**

**I know things have been going at a pretty slow pace—but—hopefully that will change soon!**

Quick recap: I came home and found a pleasant surprise waiting for me

_**BPOV**_

It was a note.

_Congratulations Ms. Swan! You have made the finals in the Ice Skating competition this season! We look forward to seeing you perform your best tomorrow at your designated location at 10:00 A.M. _

_Best of luck, _

_The head of the Ice Skating Boards committee_

I couldn't believe it! Hooray! I ran over and showed it to my mother, and she was extremely excited as well.

I sat down on my bed after telling Cristy about it. It was a Friday night, and, as usual, I didn't have anything to do. I would have done something fun with Cristy, but her idea of a perfect Friday night is sleeping, sleeping, and catching up on more lost sleep.

At times I wished there was someone I could go out with, but, that simply wasn't going to happen.

I grabbed myself my mug and filled it with coffee and sat down next to my night table and began to read, when suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, having absolutely no clue as to who it could possibly be.

To my extreme disbelief, it was Alice.

"Hi. Bella? It's Alice. Alice Cullen, from your school." She replied with an excited voice.

"Oh, hi Alice."

Alice!? Alice!!?? I don't understand! How did she get this number!?

"Hey. You must be pretty shocked from this phone call. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself to you earlier. I was talking to Cristy, and I realized I had to meet you."

"You know Cristy?" I asked her, still not believing the words I just heard.

"Yup! We used to be really close friends up till seventh grade. Not that we still aren't friends, its just that, things changed a bit, like us temporarily moving and everything—you remember."

Oh. That explains it. But still, why would Edward's perfect little sister who could just about be friends with people way better than me in this world want to talk to me?

"Oh, yeah, I do remember. So, what brought up this call?" I asked her politely. I tried to keep the burning curiosity casual, but I was sure she could see through it.

"Nothing terrible. I just wanted to be friends. You seem like a really nice girl and me and Cristy just renewed our friendship, and we could very easily become a three-some. Sorry if this random thing freaked you out—hope it didn't."

"Of course not Alice. I would love to be friends with you."

"Great! So then it's settled! Oh my, this is going to be so much fun! Oh, sorry, did my phone call conversation interrupt something?"

That was kind of Alice to ask. Maybe this being friends thing will work out better than I thought.

"No, not at all. I was just in the middle of driving myself insane with tons of coffee and a novel I read more than 200 times. I was glad to have a phone call interrupt!"

We both laughed and continued to talk about random stuff and other things not so random.

"So, Cristy's coming over, and we would both love to have you come over too!"

"Really? Umm…I…"

"Please Bella? Please, Please, Please?" this was Cristy now.

"Cristy? Hey, I um..."

"Great! I will come to pick you up right now!" she yelled.

We hung up afterwards and I changed out of the nightdress I had already put on.

While I waited for Cristy, I panicked.

This meant Edward was going to be there. Oh no.

I could just picture myself doing the most idiotic things around him and him laughing at me for being the klutz I am.

------------

Cristy finally arrived and I asked my mom if I could go over.

But Cristy interrupted.

"Actually, Mrs. Swan, we were wondering if it would be okay for Bella to stay the whole weekend, since her homework is finished. And then we can drop her off Sunday afternoon?"

"Sure." My mom replied. "Bella—remember, call me if you need anything."

I nodded then turned towards Cristy. "What?"

She led me into my room. "New plan—to late to say no! Now pack!" She grinned. I glared at her and eventually finished—packing everything, including my skating dress for tomorrow.

"See you tomorrow at the ice rink mom!"

"Bye sweetie!"

And we were off. Before I knew it, I was starring at the most beautiful house I have probably ever seen.

It was so large and exotic, it was a mansion! I never knew the Cullen's were so rich, even when we were friends.

Cristy parked next to Edward's Volvo, and we both went inside with an excited Alice.

Alice was very welcoming and I was actually enjoying myself. I was really surprised—we had become friends so quickly.

"Hey, guys, why don't we all go watch a movie at Port Angeles? Its only 6, and we have plenty of time!" Alice shrieked.

Me and Cristy were willing to go, so we nodded.

"Wait! I have to dress you two properly first!"

"Dress? For a movie?" we both said at the same time, confused.

"Well yes! And, Edward and a bunch of other people are coming to! You guys don't mind right?"

"No, were fine." Cristy said speaking for the both of us. I was glad though, if I answered, it would have probably been clear that I was lying.

"Great then! I'll get started!"

She finished Cristy first, and ended up making her look like a super model. She was placed in a really pretty top with fitted jeans and high heels.

Then, Alice attacked me, and put me in a midnight blue top with light jeans that contrasted it, along with high heals. I looked really different from the person I entered in as.

"Wow. Alice. That's, umm..thank you."

"Really? You like it? yey! Let me get ready and then we can all leave together!"

"Sure Alice."

She came out in just five minutes looking absolutly magnificant. Of course, after all, she was a Cullen.

Edward popped in right then. "You girls ready?"

"Yes Eddie. Let's go guys." Alice said, with a teasing look on her face as she starred at her brother.

He was still leaning against the door as we all went through.

I stumbeled a bit as I walked past him, which, I realized, was the reason there was a grin on his face.

I brought my eyebrows a bit closer and walked away without remark defiantly.

All of us—me, Cristy, Edward, Alice, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Tanya---stood outside of the driveway until brilliant Alice came up with a plan.

"Well, lets see, we are ten people, so, five with Edward and five with me?"

"Sounds reasonable." Said Edward.

He then spoke further, "How about you go with Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Tanya? And I'll take the others."

"Alrighty! Get in guys!"

We did the same, and, as expected, Jessica and Lauren were fighting for the passenger seat, while me and Cristy got in the back. What a large car he had!

Finally, Edward broke up their fight and they ended up playing rock-paper-scissors to settle this, and Lauren made a face as she accepted defeat.

However, she didn't let this keep her from doing what she would have with Edward. He answered her disturbing comments as he turned on the music. I was shocked as to what I was hearing.

"Bourrée?" I asked him. Lauren seemed annoyed for me interrupting.

"You are familiar with Bach?"

"Yes. Well, not completely—more so with the ones I really like."

"I like Bourrée too."

He said, and then turned to smile at me slightly. _Watch the road Mr.! I have a huge competition tomorrow—I can't afford to die!"_

He seemed to have heard my internal shouting and turned towards the road.

**------------------**

**Next chapter: the movie and the ice skating competition (maybe more!)**

**Sorry about the false alarm… 'addition' part is coming soon. but not ****_that _****soon.**

**Please review!! Pretty please! I would really appreciate it. Even just one word brightens up my day!**

**I will be back—soon!**

**Oh, and, review!!**


	8. My door won't open!

**Before I start, thank you to all you people who put me on alert and/or added me to their favorites list. And special thanks to those who reviewed. **

……………**..**

_**BPOV**_

We seemed to have finally arrived. Edward parked in the one empty spot and we all got out, well, except for me that it. The door wouldn't open.

_Going down memory lane:_

"_Bella? What's wrong? Why aren't you getting out?" Yelled a worried eleven year old Edward._

"_My door won't open! Help me Edward!" I yelled back frantically. I didn't like being stuck inside an unknown vehicle._

"_Don't worry Bella" He opened the door from outside. "See. Now, are you seriously trying to tell me that the door wouldn't open?" He asked teasingly._

"_Edward! Don't you believe me? It didn't open! I pushed with everything I had, yet it wouldn't!" I screamed, hoping he'd believe me._

"_Sure. Whatever. Lets just go."_

"_No! You still don't believe me! I can't believe you think I am lying to you!" I started to cry, I hate it when people think I'm lying to them._

_He didn't like to see me cry, so he wiped off the tears with his ice cold hands, and wrapped one arm around my shoulder and walked me in while we were arguing._

"_Bella, I'm sorry. Let's just forget about this, okay? Hey, did you finish Mrs. Jenkins's homework?"_

"_Yes. It was easy. Did you finish your homework?"_

"_Yup."_

_**End of flashback**_

………………

"Bella, what's wrong? Why aren't you coming out?" Edward asked me.

"My door won't open! Help me Edward!" I yelled at him, hoping he would hear me.

He opened the door for me and interrogated me like he did when he was eleven. It was a replay of past events.

"The door wouldn't open _again, _huh?" He teased, with a crooked smile that I once loved playing on his face.

"I wasn't lying last time and I'm not lying now either! _The door wouldn't open!!!!! Why don't you believe me??" _I yelled at the top of my lungs. I was definitely mad at him now.

"Bella, calm down. I don't want to get into this again. Let's just go, the others should be waiting."

What happened to the Edward that put his arms around me and made me feel good again? I was still fuming with anger, so I walked at a fast pace with a frown the whole time.

I could hear his footsteps trying to catch up with mine, and we both eventually caught up with the rest.

"Hey slow-pokes! Come on! We should get some food and drinks before we sit for the movie!"

"Totally!" Yelled Jessica and Lauren. We all followed, yet me and Edward still had our angry moods on. There was no way we were going to enjoy this movie---not with each other at least.

Lauren slithered herself next to Edward.

"What's the matter baby? You seem to be in an angry mood." She said, her voice seductive.

"Nothing sweetie. Why don't you get on line and take what you want, I'll be there in a second."

I thought he would take this second to speak to me, which I didn't want, so I walked away as quickly as I could and joined Alice inside.

Chances were he gave up, after all, he wasn't the type of person who liked to keep things on mind for too long.

Unfortunately, Edward and Lauren just had to sit next to me in the theatre. He had a popcorn in his hand and Lauren's hand in the other. To my great embarrassment, my stomach grumbled like thunder after he took his seat.

He looked at me and titled his popcorn towards me. I ignored him and chose not take a single one.

He sighed in disapproval and spoke.

"Bella. Your hungry, eat!" He strictly commanded me.

My frown deepened and I chose to remain silent and disobey him.

"Bella! Did you hear what I just said?" He yelled at me again. This time I chose to remark back.

"Why do you care?" I asked while glaring into his gorgeous eyes.

He seemed angry and shocked.

"Well, it would be a rather great disappointment to all if we had to send you to the hospital because you fainted due to starving yourself. It would make us Cullens look bad—which we wouldn't want!"

Figures—he only wanted me to eat in the well-being of him and his family. I should have known. I couldn't argue with him either—I may hate Edward, but I did care for his family.

"Fine!" I said in a furious tone and took some popcorn and shoved it down my throat.

"Happy?" I said, mocking him.

"Very." He replied and went back to the movie. I didn't concentrate during the movie actually. I was too furious at Edward. I slowly closed my eyes and found myself drifting into deep sleep.

……………**.**

"Bella? Bella, wake up!" I heard an angel's voice say to me. Then I realized, it was Edward's.

I woke up and followed everyone else out with Edward.

"Hey sleepy-head!" chirped Alice.

"Hey Alice! Sorry about that—I guess I was just tired."

"Its okay Bella—you sure missed a heck of a movie! It was so---different!"

We all laughed to that. Only Alice knew how to brighten me up in my terrible mood.

Cristy then approached me.

"Hey Bella. Something wrong? You look like your really angry about something."

"Its nothing Cristy. I promise, I'll talk to you about it if I want to."

"Oki-doki Bella!"

We got back to the Cullens place—this time I sat where the other door was.

"Soooo…guys…what do you want to do now?" Alice asked.

"Alice—you look like you already have something planned for us to do—so shoot." Jasper retorted, knowing his girlfriend's face well.

"How about—truth or dare!?"

"Fine." We all replied. Alice was very excited and we all made a circle on the floor and began the game.

"Alright. Here are the rules: A person will ask someone in the group, truth or dare, and whatever the person picks, the person has to deal with! Simple enough, right?"

**Kind of short, sorry!**

**I'm aiming for at least five reviews…help my wish come true?**

**How—Review!! (please?)**

**Next chapter: truth or dare & ice skating extravaganza (hopefully!)**

**See ya then! **


	9. Truth or dare

**11 reviews! Awesome! That really made me happy—but I want to be happier guys! Keep reviewing!!**

_Preview: The guys are just about to play truth or dare._

_**BPOV:**_

"Alright Emmet. You go first."

"Fine. Cristy, truth or dare?"

"truth."

"Fine, what was the lowest grade you ever got?"

"I once got a 58 on my music midterm—somehow—it didn't affect my average at all, and I still ended up getting a 98!"

Everyone stared at her, including myself, mouths dropped. Edward questioned her.

"How?"

"That I don't know." She said, trying to make sense out of the situation as well.

"Ok, now it is Cristy's turn."

"Alright. Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I didn't expect that from Alice, for some reason.

"Umm…okay. I dare you to—get your history test signed even though your not required to." Her voice sounded uncertain. Cristy was never good at making people do unpleasant things unless she had something against them.

Everyone laughed, expect for Alice.

"Nice one Cristy. If I didn't get a good grade on that one—thanks to you—I would be pretty upset rite now."

She bounced up and got it signed.

Now it was Alice's turn—uh-oh.

"My turn! Bella, truth or dare?"

"truth." I was never bold enough to do a dare.

"Alrighty then, umm, what was the most dangerous thing you have ever done?"

Interesting question. I was glad it was nothing dirty.

"Once, I went on a really dangerous ride on the Bahamas Island—I fell out of the ride and almost drowned in the Atlantic Ocean—I was twelve."

I watched apprehensively as everyone's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God! Bella! That must have been really scary!"

"Yup." I answered simply.

"And I thought I was brave!" Emmet said humorously, of course. Only Emmet could find something funny about a twelve-year-old girl almost drowning in the Atlantic Ocean.

We all laughed slightly at that remark. I couldn't help but sneak a few looks at Edward though—he almost looked---_concerned!_ My eyes must be deceiving me.

Now, it was my turn.

"Now, I pick….Lauren." Hey, since we are playing this game—I might as well have as much fun as I can, right?

"Truth. Do your worst, little girl."

I smirked.

"You asked for it. How many people have you slept with?"

She gasped while in total aghast. She definitely did not see that one coming.

"Oh, that's…easy…umm…one! My one and only Edward." She wasn't the best at lying. It was very clear—I saw Edward exchange angry glances at her—but, knowing Edward, this wouldn't bother him.

She moved on, and so went the game. No one made any body do anything terrible dirty—before I knew it, I fell into a deep sleep on their floor.

And I woke up snuggled in Edward's cold, muscular arms.

**Dun, dun, dunnnnnn! How? When? Now what? Find out next chapter!**

**Keep the reviews coming guys! They motivate me and make my day!**

**Also, any questions? Need clarifications? Don't hesitate to include them in your review or to ask. I'd be more than happy to answer them.**

**(Oh, and sorry about it being so short)**


	10. fracture! wait, no, two fractures!

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!! Me is so happy!**

**Recap: **

Bella woke up cuddled tightly in Edward's arms.

**Back to the story now:**

_**EPOV:**_

I was shocked to find Bella in my arms, yet I didn't let go. The feeling was amazing, having her in my arms, her gentle and warm body softly against mine. Her hair was blocking my view of her face, so I took my hand and brushed it away, allowing me to see her beautiful face.

_Snap out of it Eddie! What do you think your doing!?_

Truth be told I had absolutely no ides what I was doing. To my shock, Bella's eyes were wide open starring at me in confusion.

"Edward, how did I get here?" She asked me in the sweetest way possible.

I had to smile at her innocence.

"You fell asleep last night while we were playing and I decided to carry you upstairs, I tried waking you up so that you could go to your room but you were seriously tired, so you just fell asleep here."

I felt myself grin after seeing her shocked expression. What did she think happened?

"Oh." She finally said, dazed. She turned away and stood up, leaving me confused. What was she doing? Did she realize that any other girl would have killed to be in the position she just was?

I guess she didn't.

She frowned slightly and started walking away. What was she doing?

"Bella, is something wrong?"

"No." She answered simply. Her tone seemed as if she were mad at me. But why?

"Bells, are you mad at me? Did I do something?" I asked, trying my best to dazzle her. She stuttered a bit, which popped a grin on my face.

"Of course I am! Do you not remember what happened yesterday? You still don't believe me about the door!" She sounded so childish I had to laugh.

My Bella hadn't changed one bit.

_My Bella?? Edward! What's gotten into you!!?_

"Bella," I stood to grab her from moving forward, "hey, listen to me," I pulled her closer to me.

"Bella, believe whatever you want, but I am not giving in that easily."

………………**..**

**BPOV:**

I stared at him with a frown and walked away from him as quickly as I could.

The minute I leaved his huge room, a really happy Alice was starring me right in the eye.

"So, Bella, how was your night with _Edward_?" She asked with great excitement.

"Umm..fine, Alice, I suppose."

She led me into the kitchen and we all ate breakfast. Lauren and Jessica kept fighting with each other for a space on his lap, and I ignored them all completely.

Alice finally broke the scilence.

"Oh my god! Bella! We only have two hours to get you ready for your ice-skating show! We have to start now!!"

She screamed and then grabbed my arm and rushed me into her room.

She and Rosalie attacked me. They had several unknown products in their hands and refused to listen to any of my complaints.

Finally they were done, and I was starring at a complete stranger in the mirror. Then I realized—that was me!

"Wow! Alice! I—you—and—I"

Alice just laughed and we went downstairs.

**(A/N: picture of Bella's dress for the competition on profile. There are two, pick the one you like the best) **

To my great surprise, Edward Cullen was right there, standing in front of me with his three girls surrounding him. When he saw my expression, a playful smirk came upon his face.

I scowled at this and proceeded, confused as to who I was going with when I reached the driveway.

"Bella, your going with Edward, Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica. See ya there!" Chirped the sly Alice. Cristy tentatively smiled at me, and I smiled back, assuring her that she had nothing to worry about.

I got in the car and sat at the door that actually opened. Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren were fighting over who gets the passenger as usual.

Edward muttered something and we all drove to rink. I was there just in time.

Everyone else took their seats after wishing me good luck. I was only slightly nervous, that is, until the meanest girl on the entire team met up with me.

"Watch out Bella, cause there is no way your going to win!" She yelled at me. I didn't let her get to me though. I knew I was ready.

I couldn't help but look at Edward occasionally. Before I knew it, it was my turn! Oh God!

I began my routine and stunned the crowd with my triple loop turn and one foot glide. I leaned my self in with a jitter when it came it to the fun music, and did some crossovers too.

Then, just as soon as I was doing my final spin, which was supposed to end my performance, there was a black little object on the floor at the place I was supposed to land. It was too late to do anything. I tripped over it and felt straight on my left ankle.

I heard several gasps and found that I couldn't get up. The pain was simply to severe. I felt like my ankle just couldn't move, as if it had fallen off. I shrieked for help and so came several people.

They held me as I used my good leg to move over to the bench.

Alice and Cristy rushed to my side immediately, and then the others followed.

"We have to get her to the hospital immediately!"

And therefore, I was rushed to the nearest hospital. They were great people and took me in immediately.

They took my x-rays and found out that I had two fractures and would be on crutches for at least six weeks. Great! Just what I needed! A fracture! (Oh, no, I am sorry, TWO fractures!)

Now what?!

**Please review. Trust me, there will be a lot more on this.**

**If anyone thinks this is unrealistic and inaccurate, I must say, it is not, because the same exact thing happened to muwa, only a little different.**

**Questions to ponder you:**

**~who's black thing was it?**

**~what is Edward's reaction?**

**~anything else that might be going through your brains at this moment.**

**Review!!!! **


	11. Just some humor

Guess I am on a roll!

**BPOV:**

Everybody's concern for me grew once they heard this. Including, Edward, to my great disbelief. Alice called my mom and she rushed over, and I went home.

That day I got a dozen phone calls—many of which were from strange relatives I never knew truly existed.

Then came Monday---**dhun dhun dhun! **

I was horribly terrified of the attention I was about to get.

Not too many people cared though. A few people gasped, and tried to show their concern, as I walked to the office to straighten everything out.

Mrs. Cope showed me how to go and yelled at some one to help me. The 'someone' just happened to be Edward. Of course.

"I'd be happy to Mrs. Cope. What do you need me to carry Bella?"

I pointed at my book bag which probably weighed close to Emmet.

"Its really heavy, sorry."

"No problemo. I've carried heavier." He smiled at me.

We finally got in and he settled my books on my desk.

The teacher looked slightly startled at me in crutches, gave me a comforting smile, and went to business.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch:

As agreed the other day, we had the left, they had the right. It was so odd, nerds sitting next to the most popular people in school.

We all seemed to mind.

Mike was very talkative with his fellow group members, and everything seemed to be going fine, until:

Lauren walked away to dump her tray in the trash can and purposely dropped her half eaten cookie on Cristy.

"Oops" She said without meaning it to Cristy.

Little did Lauren know how unbelievably clever Cristy was.

"That's okay." Cristy said in a voice anyone would believe. She really could act, heck, Cristy could be anything she wanted to be—she could dance, ice skate, sing, act, had a model's body, perfect grades, swim, play the piano!

At times, I felt like nothing compared to Cristy, even though she was always so modest.

Only I knew what Cristy was doing—she was going to torture Lauren mentally so badly—oh my. Everyone else on the table felt shocked because that wasn't the way a normal person would react.

Lauren spent the rest of the period worrying what she was planning.

Just some humor!

**Warning: next chapter is OOC. It's the addition!!**


	12. Addition to the Cullens

**Thanks for reviewing guys! And for putting me on alert and/or adding me to your favorites! I really appreciate it******

**ADDITION PART!:**

_**EPOV:**_

We all arrived home knowing some strange surprise was awaiting us. Dad informed us that we would be having several new family members joining us today.

In less than three minutes, there are about to be a lot more Cullens in this world.

Mom and dad were standing there with their hands folded, waiting for them to arrive.

"Alright, now, are you all prepared to meet your new brothers/sisters?" Mom asked us, eyeing me in particular. She knew I would be difficult.

Emmet was the first to reply. "Yup! Totally! More people for me to beat at wrestling!"

Of course. How typical of Emmet.

Then, Alice replied. "I'm excited too! More people for me to give makeovers!"

Again, something I was expecting. I wonder though, did Alice really expect all of the girls to be so willing for one of her makeover sessions?

"Edward?!" Mom called on me after I chose to remain silent.

"I guess it depends on what their like. I don't think they are going to particularly enjoy living here with us though."

"Give them some time son. Don't judge." Mom said while patting my head.

Then, _they _arrived.

The first one to ring the bell were two young girls, one blonde, the other with black hair.

They seemed sixteen, or so, and had huge grins on their face as they were welcomed in by mom and dad.

"Welcome! Your names are..?"

"Anna" replied the blonde. "Emma" replied the other one.

"Well, please, make yourselves at home. I am Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle, and these are my children, Emmet, Alice, and Edward."

I noticed them eyeing me in a very gooey way, mouth open and a dreamy look on their face. I gave them a smile—there was nothing wrong with dazzling them, was there? I was allowed to have my fun.

Mom and dad eyed them strangely, which caught their attention.

"So, this is where were going to live?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Mom replied politely.

"Eww. Isn't this place a little too small for so many people?"

That was awfully rude of her. We all glared at her, but mom replied politely.

"I am sorry dear, there isn't any other option. This house is fairly large."

Who was she kidding? This was a mansion! Were did this Emma come from? The richest mansion in the world?

"I think its really nice Esme" said the suck-up Anna

She twirled her hand in her hair and starred at me nonstop.

Then the door bell rang again.

"Hello dear, welcome. I am Esme, this is my husband, Carlisle, and my children, Emmet, Alice, and Edward. And you are?"

"Eve." She replied with out emotion. We stared at her as we remarked that she was gothic, as she had a scary look on her face, black lipstick, dark makeup, and a black shirt with blood red spots and ripped black pants on.

No fun with this one!

She starred at me, I was not surprised. It didn't matter who the girl was, chances were, she was going to stare at me.

Mom and dad made some small talk with them, they weren't too successful with Eve though. Then the doorbell rang again.

This time there were two boys. They were younger than us—in middle school, short and thin. Emmet wouldn't have any fun wrestling with them, they were absolutely no competition.

The one with glasses on beat mom to the punch. "HI! You must be Esme, and you must be Carlisle! And, oh, let me guess! The three standing there in the corner must be your children, while the others are ones like us, who have come here to live with you!"

Mom was starring at him in great confusion as we were. He and his friend were welcomed in. The one with the glasses name was Zachary, and the other one was Ben.

The door bell rang again. It was a tough looking boy with a hard expression on his face. He didn't look friendly at all. Beside him was another boy, who had a smirk on his face, looking like a snobby player, just like me. Maybe we would be friends. The player's name was Ricky, and the other one's name was John.

Mom welcomed them in of course, and the bell rang abruptly. This time it was a really fat girl with a goofy outfit and large glasses on, obviously in middle school. She looked like a total nerd.

Again, no fun. However, Alice might find this one a challenge and enjoy it.

"Welcome dear." Esme said while comforting her by putting her arm on her shoulder. "Your name?"

"Maria, but you can call me Marie" She said with a rather frightening smile on her face directed towards me.

I smiled tentatively back at her. I wasn't going to sleep with her, but that didn't mean I should be mean to her.

The door bell rang once again.

"This should be the last one." Esme said while opening the door.

"Ah, dear, its so nice to see you." She pulled the girl into a hug. The girl was nice looking, with lovely black hair not to short or long, and dark brown eyes underneath perfectly tweezed eyebrows.

"Hi Esme." She opened her eyes after she let go and dragged her suitcase in. she was wearing a modern black jacket covering her crimson t-shirt and light blue jeans.

"Carlisle." She acknowledged him with no sign of friendliness.

"Elizabeth." He did the same.

This was the first time dad spoke to any of the guests, or should I say, _my brothers and sisters. Ugh!_

I wondered what was so special about her. I didn't _like _her, but I still wanted to know about her, and why she didn't require an introduction.

"So, honey, how has everything been?" Mom asked Elizabeth.

"Fine." She said.

"Good. Well, why don't you sit down so that we can all meet each other and start this introduction."

And so she did. She glanced around until mom started the "meeting".

"Well, as you all know, you are here to live with us, and therefore, you all are apart of this family. You may call us whatever you wish, Esme, Carlisle, Mom, Dad, your choice, but I do wish that you all adjust here, and make yourselves comfortable. We do care about each and everyone of you equally."

That was a true, surprisingly. To mom, every child deserved her love, which she gave unconditionally.

"Now, how about you all introduce yourselves, so that we all get to know each other a little better."

Some were ready for this idea, others weren't.

Anna started.

"well, I am a fifteen years old, I am turning 16 next month, I love music, and that's about it!" She said like a total girly-girl. Alice was bound to get annoyed of this.

"That's wonderful, thank you for sharing. Edward likes music too, don't you Edward?"

Of course, my mom just had to pick on me. I simply nodded while glaring at her to cut it out.

"How about you, Emma?"

"Well, as you may have heard, I _was _really rich! But now I have to live here..ugh!"

This girl was really rude. I glared at her but mom continued being nice.

"Alright then, and you, Eve?"

"I'm thirteen, and I like black nail polish."

"Okay, how about you, Zachary?"

"Well, Esme, I enjoy the culinary arts very much, and I am fourteen."

Enjoyed cooking..hmm. wonder if he's any good, I'm kind of hungry.

"That's wonderful! Isn't it dear? Is it the same for you, Ben?"

"No, I like playing basketball." So he was a jock, maybe Emmet could wrestle him.

"That's good. Are you on the team at your school?" dad asked.

"Yes."

"And what about you boys, John? Ricky?" my mom was an expert at interrogating people.

John chose to answer first.

"I'm a junior in high school and I like skateboarding." His expression still rough.

I wondered why.

"I'm a junior too. And I like baseball." Interesting.

"Isn't that wonderful! We like to play baseball as well."

"cool." He replied to my mother.

"And what about you, Marie?"

"I like observing all sorts of strange animals and insects! And I'm fourteen."

She was fourteen!? She barely looked twelve! I was feeling uneasy as she was starring at me with that flirtatious smile.

"How interesting. And, finally, Elizabeth?"

"I'm thirteen and I like to read novels and write as well." She said simply. It seemed as if she could say much more, but she chose not to.

"Wonderful! Now that we have all gotten to know each other! Why don't I show you all your rooms! Some of you will have to share rooms with each other.

I ended up sharing my room with Zachary and Ben. Great! I murmured to myself sarcastically.

It was time for dinner, thank God! I was starving!

………………**..**

"Alright. Now, we have mashed potatoes, chicken, and salad. Help yourselves!"

And so everyone did.

"this is wonderful!" said almost everybody. Dad tried to make some small talk.

"So, Zachary, what is it that you like to cook?"

"Anything at all Carlisle, especially the sweets."

"I see." He smiled at him then turned his attention towards Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, you've only taken salad? Don't you want some chicken or potatoes?"

"No, I am a vegetarian." She said it as if he should have known.

"Oh, right. But, why not the potatoes?"

"Because they grow underground, animals die in the process." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right."

Zachary asked the question I wanted to ask.

"Do you two know each other?"

They stared at him, well, Elizabeth was more so glaring.

Dad answered.

"Well, yes, you see, she is my daughter."

Me, Alice, and Emmet gasped. Elizabeth glared at him.

"Dad, is this true? Is she really our sister?"

"Yes, son."

"Why the hell didn't you tell us? And why is she living with us now and not before?" Emmet was outraged, just as we were.

The girl sitting in front of me was my blood sister.

Of course, Alice was my sister as well, but she was adopted just like the others.

She was looking at Emmet, probably wondering if he hated her or not. I wasn't mad at her, I just wanted to know why she was here, now.

"We have hidden this from you all for a reason, but I believe it is time to tell you all now." Mom said.

"Lets discuss this in the living room."

**Wow! That was longish! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Did ya? If so, review! Didn't, review! Neither one, review! So, however you feel, you must review!**

**Questions/concerns/in need of clarifications... don't hesitate to ask******

**Review!**


	13. Witch!

**Thank you sooo much to everyone that reviewed!! I am really sorry, I know, I am updated after a really long time, sorry. please don't hate me!**

_**EPOV:**_

We walked into the living room and every one made themselves comfortable.

I had a feeling they were going to reveal to everyone that me and Emmet were vampires. But why? Why now? I couldn't seem to understand.

Mom folded her hands and looked at us with a calming smile.

"Let me begin by apologizing. Especially to you, Edward and Emmet. I am truly sorry I kept this from you two for such a long time, but I did have a good reason. And you too, Alice."

"Hid what?" Emmet asked, clearly interested. We starred at them awaiting an answer.

"After your birth, Edward, I was pregnant with Elizabeth. You all were young, you didn't realize it. But, because she, well, she, she…"

"She what mom?" I demanded as I starred at my little sister, who looked kind of sad as she starred back her mom. our mom.

"Mom, I'll tell them." She spoke as if she were protecting mom. "But, I don't know if you want every one to know, or just them."

By them, we all knew she meant, me and Emmet.

"I think we should let Emmet and Edward know first." Mom replied. Know what!!?? I was loosing my mind here!

"Okay." She turned to us while the others left the room. it took some time for some of them to realize that they should.

"I know you guys are vampires, and you probably know about witches too. Well, I am a witch—a good one. But, the volturi decided when I was born that I couldn't grow up with you guys until I turned thirteen, which is the age at which my full powers come in and I have adapted to them well."

Wow. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So, all these years I had a little sister who's a witch?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, we are terribly sorry, but we swore to the Volturi that we would never tell anyone. But, now we are all together, and that's all that matters, right?" Dad said.

"I guess." Emmet blurted out for the both of us.

"We kind of need to know about witches though." I remembered

"Oh, yes. Well, I am a witch too. That's where she got it from. And we basically have these powers and we use them to save innocents occasionally, otherwise we just reserve them as vampires do." Mom said nonchalantly.

"Oki-doki then. Are we, and by we I mean you, going to tell the others?" Emmet asked.

"I suppose we will have to. but not immediately, we will wait until they settle in and feel comfortable."

We all agreed to this and mom and dad walked away. Part of me wanted to get to know my little sis a little better and part of me just wanted to go to sleep.

**I know, short, sorry!! and again, sorry for the late update. **


End file.
